Etoile Filante
by MikageKun
Summary: Bakugo se réveille dans son lit à Yuei... là vous vous dites, tout va bien? Sauf que ce Katsuki a 10 ans de plus, est marié a Kirishima et vit dans un monde où Deku est devenu le vilain numéro 1.
1. Prologue

_**Oya,**_

 _ **Je suis toute nouvelle dans ce fandom et je n'ai vu que l'anime yeah ! Du coup, je me base sur l'anime pour écrire et ce que j'en ai compris des personnages. C'est aussi la première fois que je m'essaie à du KiriBaku mais bon dieu, vous avez lu les fanfictions d'Ookami97 ? Qui aurait pas envie de s'y essayer après ?**_

 _ **Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fanfiction sans prétention mais faites avec amour!**_

 _ **Merci à Nataku pour la correction !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : My Hero Academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi !**_

* * *

 **Etoile Filante**

 **Prologue**

Le réveil sonna plus tôt que d'habitude. Ses paupières eurent beaucoup de mal à s'ouvrir. C'était clairement surhumain, non vraiment. Personne ne devrait avoir à se lever 3h avant son heure habituelle de réveil. Son corps n'était pas prêt et il sentait déjà que sa journée allait être un cauchemar.

Comme par hasard, c'était froid à côté de lui. Là, il lâcha un grognement. D'où ? D'où il se levait plus tôt pour qu'en plus il soit seul dans un lit ? Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis... depuis le lycée. Bon, il arrêta ce connard irrespectueux du nom bien choisi de réveil. Sa main retomba moelleusement sur le bord du lit. Il fronça les sourcils. Son lit king size venait de subir une diminution spontanée c'est ça ? Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était bien différent de tout ce qu'il avait l'habitude de vivre au quotidien là.

La première pensée qui lui vint fut de rester neutre. Visiblement quelque chose n'allait pas et cela ne venait pas de lui. Il essaya de se remémorer peu à peu sa journée d'hier mais rien. Le blanc total. Est-ce qu'un vilain l'avait eu ? Bordel ! Il s'était quand même pas fait chopper comme une merde ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait bouger, visiblement il n'était pas dans son lit et pourtant il savait où se trouvait le réveil. Une idée folle lui vint.

Il tapota à côté de lui et reconnut la forme de la table de lit. Ok. Il était dans une chambre qui devait... visiblement être faite comme celle qu'il habitait il y a dix ans. Oh bordel de schtroumphs enragés !

Il ouvrit les yeux brutalement, poings serrés prêt à tout déglinguer. Sauf que ce fut le bug instantanée. Qui était le putain de cinglé qui s'était fait chier à refaire sa putain de chambre en entier ? Il se retrouvait comme un con, dans son vieux pyjama du lycée, entre les quatre murs de sa scolarité à Yuei. Par réflexe, et pour se confirmer qu'il était pas cinglé, il regarda sa hanche : aucun tatouage. Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous sa tignasse cendrée, encore plus si c'était possible. Ça sentait de plus en plus mauvais. Son corps lui semblait plus frêle, il n'avait pas son tatouage...

Soit on l'avait fait rentrer dans une connasse de simulation, soit il était dans sa putain de tête, soit il avait embarqué tout droit pour le passé. Sincèrement, tout sauf la dernière solution, ce serait bien. Quoi que si c'était la dernière... Il aurait peut-être la chance de les sauver... de les sauver tous de cet enfer.

C'était impossible, enfin si c'était faisable, il ne devait pas écarter cette possibilité. Mais malgré tout ça, il devait surtout trouver un moyen de se sortir de là. Les deux premières propositions étant les plus probables, il choisit de tenter de s'en extirper. Si c'était une simulation ou dans son esprit, il devait trouver l'élément qui clochait. En général, la personne ou les personnes créant ce genre de concept se trouvaient à faire les premières erreurs dans la semaine voir le mois. Il préférait que ça se passe dans la semaine... Enfin si rien ne se passait au bout d'une semaine, il commencerait à prendre en compte sérieusement la dernière possibilité : retour dans le passé.

En attendant, pour qu'on ne soupçonne rien de l'extérieur si on l'observait, il devait agir de la même façon que son lui passé.

Bakugo Katsuki, 25 ans, marié à Kirishima Eijirou dans un monde où une grande partie de ses camarades de Yuei étaient morts, et où Midoriya Izuku est le numéro un des vilains, va devoir se faire passer pour son lui d'il y a dix ans... et ça, sans péter un câble. Oh bordel.

.

.

.

 _ **Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Oya,**_

 _ **Je me suis pas attardée, j'ai préféré poster ce chapitre dès qu'il fut prêt et corrigé. C'est plus simple de voir vers où va aller l'histoire quand on a plus qu'un prologue. En vrai j'voulais juste qu'il y ait plus de 1000 mots pour que ça fasse beau... je me meurs. Bref, en espérant que ça plaise.**_

 _ **Des bisous.**_

 ** _ **Merci à Nataku pour la correction !**_**

 ** _ **Bonne lecture !**_**

 ** _ **Disclaimer : My Hero Academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi !**_**

* * *

 ** **Etoile Filante****

 ** **Chapitre 1****

C'était chiant. Il se retrouvait dans une cafet' avec aucune putain d'envie de se souvenir. Pourtant il connaissait tout par cœur : le petit encart rouge tout autours de la porte; les dalles grisâtres rayées depuis le premier jour par le verre de Koda; la bouffe prête toujours quatre heures avant qui restait chaude et dont le cuistot était toujours inconnu -'tain de mystère-; et les longues tables beiges typées scandinaves avec juste assez de sièges acajou pour que toute la seconde A s'y calle -parce que bouffer ensemble ça rapproche, la blague.

Putain, il se retrouvait dans le pire des endroits de ces années de lycée. Il en avait vu des trucs ici... Il avait vu des batailles de nourriture -auxquelles il avait fini par participer de gré ou de force. Il avait vu Midoriya se confesser à Ochako, puis se faire envoyer chier 3 mois après. Étonnant que ça ait pas collé quand on sait comment Deku pouvait être pédé comme un phoque. P'tain et dire qu'il y avait cru ce pauvre petit con. Il fallait pas être sorcier pour voir qu'il préférait se la prendre que d'la mettre. Ô All Might, pitié qu'il n'ait pas à revivre le coming out de cette merde. Avec toutes les questions à chier que ça avait été... Car oui, celui à qui l'autre était venu parler de ça, c'était lui. Pourquoi? Ils se supportaient déjà pas de base, pourquoi lui parler de sa putain de vie sentimentale? Un côté de lui pensa ironiquement qu'il avait lui-même avancé dans ses sentiments grâce aux questions existencielles de Deku. Outch. Quelle belle pensée de merde, hors de question de la prendre en compte.

Il secoua la tête brusquement. Il n'avait pas vécu que ça dans cette cafétaria. En fait, il n'avait pas vécu que du négatif, non. Un moment était, disons, différent. Un matin, comme ce putain de celui-la, alors qu'il était comme toujours l'un des premiers levés, il s'était vu rejoindre par un Eijirou à la tête encore dans le colmar. Ils avaient commencé à déjeuner ensemble. Bakugou trempait sa tranche de nuttela au pain dans son bol de lait alors que Kirishima grignottait son deuxième toast au beurre en le fixant. C'était putain de gênant à l'époque, il était pas encore habitué à ce que le nuckles en herbe le regarde tout le temps et encore plus avec ces yeux-là. Il avait déjà eu Deku sur son cul enfant, mais... c'était pas pareil, rien n'était pareil quand il s'agissait de Kirishima. C'est pour ça qu'il avait fermé sa gueule le Katsuki, haussant juste un sourcil en mode "Kesta?". Et là, le rouge avait eu un petit sourire sincère mais timide comme il en faisait que quand il avait quelque chose à dire d'extrêmement con mais aussi de très intelligent. Et putain, ce qu'il lui avait sorti était effectivement aussi con qu'intelligent :

" **En fait, t'es tout comme une étoile filante... T'arrives tout droit, sans faire attention aux autres, en dégommant tout ce que t'as sur ton passage et quand enfin tu décides d'atterrir ça fait boom dans tout les cœurs. Dis Bakugou, tu portes chance quand on te voit?** " Evidemment sa phrase avait été accompagné d'un petit rire con, et d'un coup franc sur sa tête d'abruti de la part de Bakugou.

Pourtant cette putain de phrase, elle avait été dans la tête du mec en pétard, longtemps. C'était peut-être elle qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux... Pour un truc aussi gnangnan, ouaip. Il avait même pas honte, faut assumer ses faiblesses. Lui c'était le roc qui avait accepté de prendre le coup de la comète... Par ce que putain une météorite si ça atterrit pas sur la terre, ça vole sans jamais s'arrêter et ça reste p'tain de seule. Il mit inconsciemment sa main sur sa hanche. Son tatouage lui manquait, il se sentait pas entier sans le dessin d'étoile filante sur son corps. Il lui manquait Eijirou. Il ferma les yeux et se reconcentra sur la situation actuelle. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de vagabonder trop longtemps dans ses souvenirs.

Il devait rester dans l'instant et se concentrer pour dégoter la petite erreur qui allait lui permettre de trouver l'enculé qui l'avait foutu ici, et surtout de retourner chez lui pour casser sa petite gueule de connard frustré.

Heureusement pour lui, dans son malheur, dans cette farce, il avait un peu de chance. Personne n'était encore debout ce matin, pas même la casse-couille de Tsuyu ou le coincé d'Iida. Il pouvait se chopper au calme trois quatre tranches de pain et le nuttela pour lui seul. Un bol de lait plus tard, il put se mettre à sa place habituelle de l'époque. D'après son téléphone, il venait tout juste de se retrouver dans les chambres de l'académie Yuei et on était un Lundi. En gros, bonjour semaine de cours et il devait faire genre d'être un peu moins intelligent qu'il l'était actuellement... Ha et surtout, il devait brailler le plus fort possible. Un léger sourire sadique monta sur son visage. P'tain depuis combien de temps il se retenait pour la pub, les médias et pour ne pas trop mettre en peine Eijirou? Longtemps, p't'être trop. Il y avait du bon finalement à être ici, aucune limite.

Il devait bien trouver au minimum quelque chose de positif là-dedans... Surtout que bon, à cette époque, il se trouvait surtout comme une petite victime merdique... C'était un peu après son enlèvement hein... Ha. Kirishima devait déjà être en crush sur lui alors. Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas accélérer un peu les choses tiens? Histoire de pouvoir dormir plus rapidement avec lui, haha... Non, il devait rien modifier. Il ne pouvait pas... qui sait si ce n'était pas le passé? Il aurait alors peut-être modifié tout son futur. Il ferma les yeux, super. Il finit son petit dej' en réclamant mentalement sa dose de café. Ça aussi il allait devoir s'en passer, comme de la clope. Heureusement ce corps n'était pas encore sous l'impact de l'addiction.

Quand il se redressa pour débarrasser, il remarqua que quelques élèves étaient réveillés. Il en nota quatre : Hagakure et son pyjama de nuit beaucoup trop girly pour lui, Shoji qui au moins restait discret, Sato et sa tonne de nourriture sucrée et finalement Deku, déjà débout et dans ses fiches. Ils le faisaient déjà tous chier. Encore plus quand il passa à côté du dernier nommé et qu'il lui offrit un petit "Bonjour Kacchan". Il grogna. Comme s'il allait s'approcher de la peste, ça ira futur vilain. Il sortit ses écouteurs et les foutut direct dans ses oreilles. Allez, s'il se souvenait bien, c'était l'heure de son footing matinal. Il chercha rapidement sur son portable une musique potable mais merde, c'était vraiment des goûts de connard hystérique qui s'assume pas? Il était vénère ok, ça tout le monde le savait, mais il avait pas à écouter des trucs aussi gueulards que lui... Décidément son lui adolescent était un cliché sur patte au niveau de ses goûts musicaux, il était plutôt fier d'avoir amélioré ce côté-là de lui. Il passa sur Youtube pour se mettre un truc plus, ouais, calme.

C'était fou comme après 10 ans, il savait pourtant exactement où il devait aller pour être comme d'habitude, qui il devait saluer ou non, ses répliques... Tout était encore bien naturel pour lui. Tout sauf son corps, bordel. Il était faible. Il ne le savait pas à cette époque mais il était loin de ses pleines capacités. Il était pas le seul à l'ignorer, en fait, tout le monde l'ignorait. Mais putain, cet état régressif lui en faisait pas mal subir en vrai. Il galéra à tenir ce qu'il faisait pourtant comme échauffement d'habitude. C'était d'un ridicule incroyable... Hey, sérieux, plus jamais après cet épisode il se plaindra d'être trop vite essoufflé. Quand il revint, il avait les joues rouges, le souffle bien en mal mais un léger sentiment de satisfaction.

Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la cafétaria pour se prendre un verre d'eau. Il y avait plus que les quelques derniers lève-tards qui se retrouvaient là. Il se choppa un coca et se calla contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux et prit plaisir à entendre sa musique et sentir le goût acidement sucré du coca dans son œsophage. Il se sentait étrangement relaxé, là.

" **Hey Bakugou! Bien dor-...** Un jet de coca venait d'atterrir brutalement dans la tête du lycéen ayant posé une main sur son épaule.

- **Putain Kirishima t'es complètement cinglé! Préviens quand t'essaies de dire un truc ! Merde, tu vois pas que je faisais pas gaffe! Soulève ton t-shirt, qu'j't'essuie, putain.** "

C'était naturel pour lui de réagir comme ça. C'était tout aussi naturel de chopper de quoi essuyer l'abruti de rouge et de lui refaire sa bouille sans coca. Au passage, on redresse le t-shirt et on essuie en dessous et au dessus, voilà, allez. Fallait pas abuser, on retire pas son t-shirt devant les autres, il était à lui mer-... Non. Oh bordel non, il était pas encore à lui à cette époque. Il continua ce qu'il faisait pour que ça paraisse pas encore plus suspect que ça ne l'était déjà. Mais bordel, le Kirishima devant lui, il savait plus où se mettre et bafouillait des trucs qui le rendaient encore plus con qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et c'était déjà pas une lumière de base, alors imaginez si on retire les 3 neurones survivants !

Il grogna pour la forme et tapa son épaule après avoir retiré son dernier écouteur encore en vie après sa rapide intervention. Il devait vite sauver les meubles, vite, vite. Bordel de merde, il voyait déjà Tsuyu et Deku le fixer avec des questions. Encore pire, Ashido regardait son ami d'enfance et le connard aux cheveux d'hérisson comme s'il pouvait se passer un truc. Non, il allait rien se passer! Enfin OUI, il pouvait se passer un truc, il s'en passerait pleins même ! Mais c'était pas le moment ! Pas encore ! Merde, il devait faire comme s'il était lui, sans tout ça ! Il allait pas y arriver longtemps si déjà il commençait à faire la maman poule devant Eijirou.

" **J** **'bien dormi. Toi? Et parle normalement putain, j'comprends rien à ce que tu marmonnes ça me casse les couilles.** " Voilà, là c'était du Katsuki.

Il vit Eijirou se calmer et ça le relaxa beaucoup aussi. Merde, il vit les autres commencer à regarder ailleurs, bien que quelques uns chuchotaient entre eux. Un regard sur le côté lui fit voir que Deku discutait déjà avec Occhako et que Tsuyu avait rejoint la conversation de Ashido malgré des regards complices entre elles. Si rien d'autres dans ce genre n'arrivait alors il allait pouvoir continuer à se faire discret sans problème. Il devait juste prier qu'aucun autre liquide ne tombe sur ce putain de torse. Bordel de merde. En soit, il avait eu de la chance, Kaminari n'était pas là pour ouvrir sa gueule.

" **J'ai bien dormi! C'était trop bien, j'ai rêvé que j'étais à la plage avec la classe! On a gagné un tournoi de volley!**

- **Ha.**

- **Oui! C'était contre Todoroki et Midoriya. T'as utilisé ton poing pour faire un smatch trop viril direct dans leur terrain et j'ai bloqué toutes les balles, en protégeant avec force!**

- **C'est pas possible ton rêve, un emo et une merde comme Deku seraient pas en final.**

- **Oui, mais on a gagné !**

- **Tss, heureusement, p'tain. Manquerait plus que ça!** "

Il ne l'avouait pas, mais parler avec Eijirou, même dans cette situation, lui faisait du bien. Il était simple mais profondément bon. C'était comme une roche à laquelle il n'avait pas de problème à s'accrocher. Il tomberait pas mal avec lui, c'était tranquille putain. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir tranquillisé. Il n'avait pas à être quelqu'un d'autre, même là alors qu'il devait jouer son lui d'avant. Il était tranquille, déjà au départ. Bordel, depuis combien de temps était-il sous le charme tranquille de la pierre? Il saurait pas dire, mais merde, merde... Il eut un rictus qui ne ressemblait pas à celui d'avant puis tira la gueule l'instant d'après. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et grogna qu'il allait en cours et qu'il ferait mieux de faire de même s'il voulait pas se retrouver à la bourre. Il vit qu'il était pas le seul avec cette idée et bientôt le réfectoire se vida derrière lui.

Sur le chemin, il se retrouva seul. Kirishima restait un peu avec ses potes avant les cours. Les autres élèves ne l'approchaient pas vraiment. Il faisait peur, il était agressif, il avait de toute façon pas envie qu'on le fasse chier donc c'était plutôt pas mal. Il se plut à juste marcher seul comme ça. Pas de fan, pas de connard voulant sa peau, bien. C'était reposant ça aussi, et on l'oubliait vite. Ce qu'on oubliait moins par contre, c'était de faire attention à ses arrières. Il fronça les sourcils quand il eut l'impression qu'on l'observait. Il accentua le froncement de ses sourcils alors qu'il continua d'aller vers la seconde A.

Il remarqua alors qu'il était le premier arrivé dans la classe et le regard derrière lui le fixait toujours. Il se retourna brusquement une fois arrivé dans la classe mais ne tomba que sur Ochako, Iida et Deku. Il s'assit tout en lâchant un grognement. Il n'aimait pas ça bordel. Il n'aimait pas cette impression. De plus, quand il s'assit à sa place, elle ne s'arrêta pas. Est-ce que c'était ça l'erreur? Cette sensation de se faire observer? Il devait localiser l'origine de cette observation. Sauf que quand il se retournait, rien.

Il passa toute la journée de classe, théorie et pratique comprise avec cette sensation de ne jamais être quitté du regard. Pourtant rien n'était étrange. Il passa un peu de temps avec Kirishima et là, plus rien. Est-ce que la présence du rouge lui permettait de se retrouver en sécurité? Seulement quand ils étaient tous les deux? Il crut brutalement cette théorie quand à leur retour en classe après la pause qu'ils avaient passé à deux à discuter de tout et de rien, il ressentit de nouveau ce regard.

Cela continua, encore, et encore, même durant la soirée alors qu'il observait de loin ce qu'avait prévu les lycéens. Il avait été embarqué dans une soirée UNO par Kirishima, comme toujours. Sauf qu'ayant perdu une fois contre ce connard de Deku, il commença à bouillir. Oh bordel, il détestait perdre et encore plus contre un connard de traître qui était né sans pouvoir et qui avait limite volé les siens à All Might et pourquoi faire? Tuer, voler et créer une ligue de vilains. Putain, hors de question qu'il perde. A cet instant, il oublia complètement le regard, ne le ressentant même plus vraiment. Il se concentra totalement sur la partie d'UNO. Evidemment, les cancres perdirent les uns après les autres. Il ne resta bientôt que quelques chanceux ou des personnes un minimum intelligentes. Les abrutis perdirent ensuite... Puis le cercle se limita, Todoroki, Iida, Izuku, Tsuyu, Fumikage et lui; Todoroki, Fumikage, Izuku, Tsuyu et lui; Fumikage, Tsuyu, Izuku et lui; Tsuyu, Izuku et lui; Izuku et lui.

Le porteur du One for All le fixa alors, dans ses yeux il avait cette lueur que ne supportait pas chez lui Katsuki. Il ne voulait pas et n'abandonnerait jamais. Pourtant il était faible putain; peu importe l'époque, ce type ne méritait rien, il devait juste rester la merde qu'il était né, merde ! La bombe humaine allait bien le lui faire comprendre. Les souffles étaient coupés.

Bakugo posa un +2, couleur rouge. Izuku piocha. Le vert déposa ensuite un changement de sens rouge, une carte blocage rouge et finalement un deux rouges et un vet. Au même moment, les deux garçons dirent : Uno/Contre-Uno. Personne ne sut qui parla en premier... Mais ce fut Izuku qui fut nommé gagnant: car les gens prirent sa défense, car Katsuki grogna trop fort et se barra dans sa chambre. Par ce que ça avait toujours été comme ça putain.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa chambre et la referma avec rage sans la casser -coup de chance. Il essayait de se calmer mais impossible alors qu'il aurait bien aimé juste tuer ce mec-là. Il n'avait pas vécu cette partie comme un jeu, ni celle d'avant. Il revoyait des scènes bien plus dangereuses que de simples parties de cartes. Et quoi qu'on en dise, ce Deku, celui qui allait devenir un enfoiré de première, il l'était devenu à cause de lui. Il était passé de ce connard que tout le monde veut aider et qui veut aider tout le monde... à celui qui veut juste que tout le monde souffre. C'était sa faute s'il n'avait pas été assez ouvert ou même pas assez con pour... pour juste l'aider. Pourquoi il refusait d'être faible face à lui putain. Il savait que c'était ça qui l'avait fait virer, il le savait, putain. S'il avait juste parlé... Merde ! Merde !

Il tapa contre le mur. Tant pis pour sa couverture, il dirait qu'il était énervé d'avoir perdu. C'était faux, il était furieux de voir le mec avant, juste de le revoir comme ça putain... Il était furieux contre lui de n'avoir rien pu faire et contre tous les connards de cette classe qui avaient prétendu pouvoir l'aider sans jamais faire quoi que ce soit !

Quand Kirishima toqua à sa porte, il ouvrit malgré son état mental.

" **Hey, ça va Katsuki?** "

Bakugou mit sa tête contre son torse, merde la couverture ce soir.

" **J'détèste ce connard de Deku putain. J'avais gagné.**

- **Bha oui bro, j'l'ai dit à tout le monde et Deku a même dit que c'était toi qui avait dit en premier !** "

Le regard de Katsuki se posa sur la roche. Bordel. Il se redressa et alla s'asseoir sur le lit... Putain, l'autre connard avait encore pris sa défense. Quel connard. Il soupira et regarda Kirishima qui reprit la parole.

" **Mais toi t'es trop bizarre mec.. entre ce matin et là. Euh...**

- **Ouais... Tu peux juste fermer ta gueule, venir t'asseoir là et me laisser faire mes trucs bizarres ok?**

- **Euh... euh... ok?** "

Bien que Kirishima fut pas du tout sûr de lui, il le fit. Il était aussi rouge que ses cheveux quand il ferma la porte, c'était mignon. Mais ce fut vraiment agréable quand il s'assit sur le lit et que Bakugou put déposer sa tête sur son épaule. La journée avait été mine de rien éprouvante moralement. Être son ancien lui était lourd à porter. Ce n'était pas le même fardeau que celui de héros, mais il n'aimait... pas qui il avait été. Il ne s'aimait pas adolescent. Il n'aimait pas ce gamin perdu entre deux âges, entre l'égoïsme de l'enfant et l'humilité de l'adulte. C'était désagréable d'être ce putain d'ado... Puis, le regard, ce regard sur lui l'avait épuisé.

Mais c'était fini, pour ce soir. Il lâcha un soupir d'aise qui fit sûrement encore plus rougir le Kirishima de cette époque. Il s'en fichait, il était juste bien là, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls et il avait confiance. Il était en sécurité. L'odeur de la mousse forestière lui plaisait, il aimait sa position contre le rouge, il aimait son repos. Tout devenait si simple contre lui, juste à profiter. Il devenait calme, il s'écrasait sur sa terre.

Il sentit la main de l'autre adolescent se mettre sur sa tête pour caresser ses cheveux. La version plus âgée disait qu'ils étaient doux... Il trouvait pas particulièrement mais visiblement ça plaisait au Kirishima de cette dimension. Il se laissa faire.

" **J'sais pas pourquoi t'es comme ça, c'est pas très viril et tout mais... bha, j'trouve ça cool que t'aies confiance en moi comme ça, enfin assez pour être genre...**

- **Tagueule. Tudorsavecmoi...** " marmonna-t-il.

Il le plaqua sur le lit brutalement. Il commençait à s'endormir et c'était hors de question qu'il le laisse repartir. De toute façon, pour le passage garder ses distances et ne pas accélérer les choses avec Kirishima c'était loupé. Du coup, il y allait à fond. Il le serra contre lui d'autorité en fermant les yeux. Rapidement, il sentit de nouveau son corps se détendre et plus important encore, il sentit le rouge se calmer et mettre Bakugou contre lui. Son coeur battait vite, il était un peu dur, merci le corps d'ado. C'était agréable. Il tomba dans les songes de sa nuit, entendant à moitié les derniers mots nocturnes de l'homme de sa vie.

" **Tout comme une étoile filante...** "

.

.

.

.

 _ **Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Oya !**_

 _ **Je suis contente que la fiction plaise ;;! J'espère que la suite vous plaiera aussi ! :D Désolée d'être irrégulière par contre! Je vous remercie de lire cette fanfiction et de donner votre avis, vraiment. Comme pour tout le monde hein, lire un message rend heureux et fier de son travail. Donc, merci !**_

 _ **Merci à Nataku pour la correction, et t'inquiète pas louloute si tu as pas rushé la correction, t'es un amour !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Cette oeuvre appartient à Kohei Horikoshi.**_

* * *

 **Etoile Filante**

 **Chapitre 2**

Il avait eu un espoir. Il avait vraiment eu un espoir putain. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu croire une seconde que c'était juste un rêve chelou et de merde, et non pas une connasse de simulation dans laquelle on l'avait plongé. Il soupira alors que sa main éteignit le réveil et qu'elle se posa sans ménagement à sa place sur la tête de Red Riot. Il sentait déjà les grands yeux de l'adolescent sur lui, et bordel que ça lui donnait pas du tout envie de poser ses yeux sur lui. Il était forcément curieux, forcément attentif à chacun de ses mouvements. Il devait se demander pourquoi Bakugou ne l'avait pas encore envoyé chier dans le couloir. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas engueulé pour être vraiment resté avec lui, reportant la cause sur lui. C'était pas compliqué à comprendre pourtant merde: il avait pas envie.

Les yeux du colérique croisèrent ceux de la roche. Il le vit rougir et sans qu'il ne contrôle quoi que ce soit, ça le fit sourire. C'était mignon, celui dans dix ans ne rougissait plus aussi facilement. Il devait vraiment y aller pour que les petites joues deviennent rouges à nouveau. Sauf que son sourire se perdit directement. Il fronça les sourcils et Kirishima eut un moment de recul. Il devait penser qu'il se rendait finalement compte que c'était pas logique que des meilleurs potes dorment ensemble. Sauf que ce qui n'était vraiment pas normal, c'était la phrase qu'il avait cru entendre hier soir.

" **T'as dit un truc avant qu'on pionce?** "

Il vit le rouge chercher véritablement dans sa mémoire avant de secouer la tête. Et bordel, il était pourtant sûr que... Est-ce que cette phrase venait du Kirishima de chez lui pour le ramener? Est-ce qu'il devait s'y accrocher? Comment demander ça sans se faire direct cramer putain. Quoique vu cette nuit, cramé pour cramé... Attends, de toute façon, s'il avait ses souvenirs, c'était peut-être aussi voulu non? Il se demandait de plus en plus pourquoi il se retrouvait là avec les souvenirs de ce qu'il se passait dans 10 ans... Avait-il totalement rêvé ce futur plutôt que l'inverse? Alors au final... est-ce que ce Kirishima l'aimait vraiment ou bien est-ce qu'il l'avait souhaité? Est-ce que c'était lui qui avait imaginé tout ça?

Il se mordit la lèvre, fort, encore plus fort, jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à que Kirishima parle:

" **Hey ! Te fait pas mal comme ça Katsuki ! Je- si le fait qu'on aie dormi ensemble cette nuit te gène, je le dirai à personne ! Te mords pas pour ça !** "

Quand il sentit le regard de Eijirou sur lui, l'adulte dans le corps d'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de se reprendre. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait douter ainsi de ce qu'il savait? De ce qu'il connaissait? Il n'avait de toute façon qu'une seule façon pour lui de se certifier qu'il n'était pas fou, pour se rassurer sur ses sentiments. Oui, il devait être sûr que ce Kirishima était le sien du futur. Il se colla à lui et... avec douceur, il appuya ses lèvres pile au commencement des lèvres. Plus qu'il ne vit, il perçut clairement le frisson dans tout le corps de Red Riot. Sans le vouloir, il lâcha un long soupir de satisfaction. Personne avant lui n'avait su que cet endroit était le point faible du jeune rouge. Il n'avait pas pu le savoir, dans cet endroit, pas avant qu'ils ne soient ensembles.

" **A-Alors... Midoriya-kun avait rai-raison...** "

Hein?

" **Hein?** " Il avait parlé et pensé en même temps. Il haussa un sourcil. " **Deku a dit quoi?** "

Il avait pas tendance à souvent parler à Kirishima, ce nuisible, et son mari ne lui avait jamais parlé de conversation intense avec le petit. Il fronça les sourcils de nouveau. Il n'y avait pas ça dans ses souvenirs et ça lui titillait l'esprit. Est-ce qu'il devait trouver la clef de sortie ici? Il se rapprocha légèrement du rouge tout en se repositionnant calmement sur son bras. Il le regarda avec intérêt. Finalement, la phrase d'hier soir devait avoir été son imagination, mais pas ça. Il avait comme une intuition et en général, elle ne le trompait pas. La preuve, il avait senti avant tout le monde que Deku était une pauvre merde de la société. Allons bon, écoutons ses paroles.

" **Il a dit que... que tu voulais qu'on soit un joli petit couple avec des paillettes partout et qui dégouline de bonheur jusqu'à ce que ça foute la gerbe arc-en-ciel par le cul.** "

Si c'était possible, les sourcils de Bakugo auraient fusionné pour faire un V tellement il les fronçait. Il était maintenant totalement persuadé que qu'importe ce que c'était, ce mec n'était pas Deku. Le gentil et adorable connard ne parlait jamais comme ça et encore moins avec des camarades de classe qu'il respectait comme Kirishima, et encore moins pour parler de possible relation entre le rouge et lui. C'était forcément là qu'il allait trouver une solution en tout cas. Peut-être qu'il allait pouvoir retourner chez lui. Mais pour ça, il devait essayer de... de quoi? Deku était clairement le mec à qui il n'irait jamais dire bonjour à cet âge? Il allait pas faire genre qu'il ne l'avait pas martyrisé toute leur enfance et qu'en fait ils étaient les besta for ever! Oh merde, il avait envie de vomir. Mais il devait se rapprocher de ce Deku et puis de toute façon, ce type n'était pas Deku.

Mais il y avait autre chose qu'il devait gérer avant de se rapprocher de la version 2.0 de Midoriya. Il devait parler sérieusement avec Kirishima. Il devait le faire comme le lui d'avant l'aurait fait. Pas de caresse sur sa joue, pas de calme reposant, non, juste le stress, des rougissements, un côté encore enfant qui le rendait atrocement mignon et surtout l'envie de ne pas être quelqu'un d'autre avec quelqu'un... Katsuki prit une petite respiration. Il se redressa en position assise sur le lit. Il essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pensé les premières fois. Naturellement, il sentit ses joues rougir, il sentit qu'il avait les mains légèrement plus moites (et qu'il devait faire gaffe à ne pas faire exploser quoi que ce soit). Son regard se posa sur Red Riot en train de se mettre assis aussi. Il était bien plus perturbé que lui, évidemment. Il ne vivait pas ce genre de moment pour la deuxième fois lui. Mais Ground Zero pouvait voir dans ses yeux chacune de ses pensées; il les imaginait comme si c'était la chose la plus facile à faire. Sa paume joint celle de l'adolescent.

" **J'sais pas si on fera chier des arc-en-ciels, mais ouaip**."

Là, il fallait maintenant attendre que Kirishima retrouve son cerveau. Il le savait petit, pas très construit mais de là à ce qu'il fasse des arrêts cérébraux aussi sévères, fallait pas déconner. Surtout que bon, ça dura pas genre 10 secondes... Non putain, l'autre il resta bien deux minutes en mode "Gneeee". Jusqu'au moment où Bakugo lui tapota la joue avec sa main libre. Là, il eut une révélation directe entre les trois compatriotes neurones dans la tête : Bakugo voulait sortir avec lui.

Visiblement, ça passa tellement vite dans son cerveau qu'il ne calcula pas non plus la vitesse à laquelle il plaqua Bakugo au mur pour lui prendre son supposé premier baiser. En vérité, même le Katsuki d'il y a 10 ans ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il agisse comme ça, aussi rapide et surtout putain qu'il lui fasse mal au dos sans y prêter attention ! Tout ça pour un baiser, paie tes priorités bordel ! M'enfin, il répondit quand même un peu -pas qu'un peu, mais son honneur lui dit de ne répondre qu'un peu. Puis il le repoussa brusquement sur le sol de la chambre :

" **Putain ! Kirishima, préviens ! Tu vas me casser le dos à force, merde !**

- **Donc si je préviens je peux te faire des bisous?** "

Oh merde, c'est vrai qu'à cet âge il était tout aussi con que dans dix ans. Il lui tapa sur la tête comme oui. Sans déconner quoi... Il avait quatre ans ce type dans sa tête. Des bisous quoi... Un sourire traître était pourtant sur ses lèvres. Il avait peut-être changé quelque chose mais au fond, peu importe non? Il n'avait pas modifié beaucoup de choses... Kirishima devait être à ses côtés de toute façon. Il était le seul qu'il acceptait à cette place. Il était plutôt content d'avoir retrouvé la personne de sa vie, même s'il faisait sûrement de la merde. Une petite voix en lui disait qu'il y avait toujours une chance qu'il ne revienne pas. Si c'était une mise en scène, il devait voir avec ce fameux Deku, si c'était le passé alors il devait voir avec ce fameux Deku pour l'empêcher de devenir... ce qu'il était. Il s'habilla sous les yeux gênés mais intéressés de Red Riot puis le laissa retourner à sa chambre pour faire de même.

Il alla petit-déjeuner sans l'attendre. Il n'était pas premier cette fois. En fait, il était deuxième. Il y avait déjà Tsuyu. Il soupira un peu mais s'assit à sa place habituelle. Son humeur venait de changer directement. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter devant la petite adolescente grenouille. Elle ne le savait pas mais elle deviendrait un soutien incroyable pour les héros, autant moral que physique. Elle avait en elle une force percutante qui la rendait insupportable et juste. Bakugo le savait maintenant, il n'en avait jamais douté mais il l'avait vu agir. Elle était bien plus percutante que n'importe quel héros. Il se demandait encore pourquoi elle n'avait pas osé parler avec Deku avant qu'il ne plonge totalement. Elle avait pourtant été celle qui se trouvait la plus proche du drame...

Il haussa un sourcil quand il vit la fille-grenouille venir s'asseoir devant lui. Elle sembla chercher ses mots un moment jusqu'à finalement ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer. Une légère envie de lui hurler dessus qu'il avait pas que ça à foutre lui vint, mais il se retint. Elle lui avait jamais rien fait, un minimum de contrôle merde. Elle dût remarquer son énervement passif -une jambe avec des spasmes frénétiques et un doigt qui s'impatiente sur la table-: elle parla directement.

" **Hum... Tu agis bizarrement avec Kirishima-kun et j'ai entendu quelques personnes de la classe dire qu'elles allaient mener leur enquête kero.** " Elle rajouta : " **Tout le monde sait que Kirishima-kun a un crush sur toi depuis qu'il est venu te sauver. Il m'en a un peu parlé...** " Il lui avait parlé à elle? Vraiment? C'était une info qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne savait donc pas si elle était vraie de cette époque. Un bug de la matrice? Un élément du passé? " **J'ai plus ou moins remarqué que tu l'acceptais. Ne lui fais pas de mal et si tu es sérieux, bonne chance à vous deux kero.** "

Bien que les mots de la fille-grenouille l'avait poussé dans une énième réflexion sur la situation, il était aussi très étonné. Elle ne lui avait pas envoyé une de ses répliques tranchantes ou une remontrance sur sa façon de traiter Kirishima, au contraire... Il haussa la tête et se dit que peut-etre, il devrait essayer de parler avec elle un peu plus de temps en temps. Il ne supporterait sûrement jamais son franc-parler dans les pires moments, mais dans ce genre d'instant, elle avait de quoi rassurer sur ses choix. Il aurait peut-être dû s'intéresser à elle plus tôt dans leur vie commune. Il se dit que si c'était le passé, il ferait peut-être bien de se laisser tenter à discuter avec elle. Pourquoi pas commencer avec ce matin alors?

" **Merci.**

- **Kero!** " Elle était forcément étonnée d'entendre de la politesse sortir de sa bouche, m'enfin quand même c'était pas flatteur putain. Il était pas si malpoli ! " **Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me remercies.** " Elle était putain de trop sincère cette petite conne. " **J'ai un autre sujet dont je voudrais te parler, kero.** "

Heureusement qu'il avait dit qu'il voulait se rapprocher d'elle un minimum sinon il aurait clairement grogné. Mais là, il avait dit une chose et il devait s'y tenir, puis Kirishima devrait bientôt arriver pour le sauver de cette conversation bien que peu désagréable, quand même plate. Il parlait à une presque inconnue et sa confiance n'allait pas encore très loin. Après tout, elle avait pu être créée par les programmes lui faisant voir tout ça, ou le pouvoir... Il ne pouvait pas être sûr de la bonté de chaque personne, y compris de celle de Kirishima d'ailleurs. Il eut un léger moment de frustration en pensant ça. Le pire c'est que si ça se trouve, c'était ses souvenirs d'après qui étaient faux. Il refusait encore plus cette pensée de celle qui voulait qu'il soit dans le passé. Une simulation. Voilà.

" **Dis.**

- **Midoriya-kun est devenu bizarre en même temps que toi, kero.** " Un silence suivit et elle le prit comme une invitation à développer. " **Il est beaucoup plus distant avec les autres. Il a dit des phrases étranges, kero. Il ne fait plus attention à Ochako comme avant... Je sais qu'il est allé parler avec Kirishima hier, kero. Même quand il a parlé de toi après le UNO hier, on aurait dit qu'il cherchait ses mots. Il fait tout ça depuis hier matin où toi tu es devenu plus calme et plus proche des autres: de Kirishima-kun comme de nous, la preuve tu m'écoutes sans me hurler dessus kero.** "

Comme il la connaissait, elle était la plus fine observatrice qu'il connaissait. Elle l'était bien plus que lui ou Todoroki, peut-être pas autant que Deku toutefois. Elle voyait ce que les autres ne voyaient pas. De plus, elle lui confirmait que l'autre abruti se comportait bizarrement. Il n'y avait donc pas que les mots qu'il avait dits à Kirishima. Un instant, il se dit que le Deku qu'elle lui décrivait ressemblait à une caricature de lui.

" **Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui arriver à cet abruti de Deku, merde?!** Il avait semi-hurlé.

- **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous arrive à tout les deux, kero.** "

Elle allait arrêter d'appuyer sur le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux bizarres? Il le savait lui qu'il était étrange! Il savait qu'il était pas comme sa putain de version adolescente. Elle commençait à lui briser les couilles cette connasse putain. Il se redressa brusquement en choppant un café. Tant pis pour le côté faire comme son ancien lui, de toute façon il était cramé devant elle. Il allait toutefois pas lui expliquer qui il était. Elle avait qu'à le deviner puisqu'elle était si maligne. Et bordel, merci All Might, l'autre rouge avait enfin fini de s'habiller. Il discutait avec Mina au passage... Super, youhou. Bordel, il avait du mal avec elle. Puis il y avait Denki, bha oui ! Haha ! Il commençait à s'énerver. Il choppa Kirishima de sa main libre et retourna s'asseoir face à l'autre langue de crapaud. Il la fixa avec énervement et elle ne sembla pas impressionée d'un pouce cette salope. Les deux connards vinrent se mettre à sa table vu qu'il avait ramené l'imbécile heureux. D'ailleurs, un regard vers lui... il se calma instantanément en le voyant juste tout content d'être à côté de lui... Bon sang, lui rajoutez pas de neurones, il était parfait con.

Le petit-déjeuner s'activa et étrangement, il se trouva bien. Il l'était pas au point d'apprécier participer aux conneries de la population, surtout quand un mec comme Mineta se jetait dans la conversation et osait dire haut et fort qu'il était choqué de voir Bakugo si proche de Kirishima, mais peu importe. Il arrivait à juste le menacer sans se mettre en mouvement. Avec l'âge on apprend que les regards noirs suffisent parfois. Une fois le petit-dej' fini, il sentit Tsuyu lui tirer un peu la manche. Il hocha la tête en lui montrant Deku. Elle eut un petit sourire de remerciement et ajouta en bougeant simplement les lèvres qu'elle préférait discuter avec la version bizarre de Bakugo.

Quand Katsuki retourna en classe, il ne vit pas le temps passer: il répondait automatiquement quand on lui posait des questions et ne semblait pourtant pas si concentré. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était compliqué. Il avait un niveau bien au dessus de tout ce qu'on leur apprenait là. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'on lui avait implanté de faux souvenirs d'un futur. Il en savait trop. Il en savait beaucoup trop sur chacun d'eux. Il fit un tour mental de la salle, évaluant les situations de chacun 10 ans plus tard.

Yuga Aoyama, il était porté disparu depuis 2 ans, certains avaient omis l'idée qu'on utilisait son nombril comme arme, lobotomisant son esprit. On avait trouvé des endroits saccagés par ce qui semblait être son pouvoir.

Mina Ashido, elle était toujours en service et venait souvent les voir. Enfin elle venait surtout voir Kirishima, ne lui adressant qu'un bonjour cordial. Ils ne se supportaient pas. Elle considérait que comme héros, il s'était loupé et qu'en tant qu'amant il n'avait pas fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour Eijirou. Apparement, il le délaissait.

Tsuyu Asui, toujours en service aussi, elle était maintenant chef d'une bonne équipe de super héros. Elle n'était toujours pas mariée et un jeu télévisé pour trouver son mari avait été demandé. Elle aurait refusé.

Tenya Iida était depuis un moment déjà dans un coma intense dont il ne se réveillait pas. Il semblerait que ce soit un pouvoir qui le garde dans cet état.

Kyoka Jiro, elle s'est retirée pour se consacrer à la musique. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas envie de continuer sa vie dans un métier trop risqué. C'était compréhensible après avoir perdu son mari.

Mashirao Ojiro, il avait été retrouvé mort il y a de cela 6 ans, peu après Yuei. Personne ne savait qui et quoi l'avait achevé. Il avait seulement un énorme trou dans l'abdomen.

Denki Kaminari, il avait été supposé traître par Deku, il fut tué peu avant la disparition de celui-ci.

Koji Koda, malgré la jambe en moins qu'il avait perdu i ans, il continuait sa carrière de héros. Il n'en savait pas plus.

Kirishima... Eijirou était toujours à ses côtés, peu importe les missions. Il était plutôt satisfait de le savoir en un seul morceau.

Rikido Sato continuait aussi sa carrière, mais il n'en avait plus pour longtemps d'après certains journaux. Il ne faisait pas attention aux mots des médecins.

Mezo Shoji avait aussi disparu depuis un moment, on n'avait plus aucunes nouvelles de lui.

Ochako Uraraka avait été la première victime officielle de Deku en tant que vilain. La raison? Si seulement elle était claire...

Hanta Sero avait maintenant d'autres bras. On avait dû lui couper et lui remplacer par des prothèses pour éviter que tout son corps soit atteint par un étrange pouvoir qui le faisait pourrir.

Fumikage Tokoyami avait échoué à contrôler sa bête. Il avait disparu après avoir tué plus de trois cents civils.

Shoto Todoroki était devenu chasseur de vilains professionnels. Il était le numéro 1 dans sa catégorie. Seulement, il s'était concentré sur le fait d'attraper les mauvaises personnes au lieu de sauver les innocents. Cela voulait dire beaucoup sur son moral. On disait qu'il pourchassait Deku en particulier, un espoir vain?

Toru Hagakure avait été retrouvée morte à son domicile, quelques mois avant que lui se retrouve ici. Personne ne savait qui avait fait le coup, seul le gros trou dans l'abdomen reliait son meurtre à un autre.

Comme tout le monde le savait, Deku était devenu l'ennemi numéro 1, inatrapable, intuable et contrôlant énormément de trafics divers sous les yeux de l'État.

Minoru Mineta continuait sa profession de héros, mais il avait maintenant interdiction d'approcher ses enfants et son ancienne fiancée. Il était considéré comme un pervers dangereux.

Momo Yaoyorozu continuait d'être héroïne de temps en temps mais elle gérait surtout des grosses équipes de héros pour les grandes opérations. Elle dirigeait sa propre entreprise en plus de celle de ses parents. Par contre, elle ne passait plus souvent aux infos depuis que Todoroki lui avait refusé sa main.

Finalement, il y avait lui, éternel numéro 1 des héros, toujours là au bon moment et moins colérique qu'à ses débuts. Il était devenu le peu de réprésentation de la paix qu'on pouvait avoir dans ce futur désillusionné.

Il soupira en regardant autours de lui. Ils étaient tous ici, insouciants et heureux... Il aurait bien aimé ne pas connaitre la suite. Il ferma les yeux et finalement la sonnerie les libéra. Il se pointa devant le bureau de Deku. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux et lui ordonna de le rejoindre dehors. Il avait pas vraiment le choix vu que bon, Katsuki le tenait par le col pour le faire sortir. Il l'amena jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils se fixèrent tout les deux avec ces espèces de restes de haine. Enfin des restes, non, ils se haïssaient. Katsuki grogna, Deku n'arrêta pas de le foudroyer du regard. Katsuki avait devant lui le bug de la matrice, il en était sûr. C'est bien pour ça qu'il commença à enflammer ses poings. Il vit Deku surpris, non faussement surpris. Bien évidemment l'autre se prépara au combat.

Pourtant aucun des deux ne se jeta sur l'autre. Aucun des deux ne commença à parler non plus. Ils attendaient quoi? Katsuki grogna. Il ne devait pas bouger mais bon sang, pourquoi l'autre ne le faisait pas non plus. Merde ! En fin de compte, ils ouvrirent la bouche pour parler.

" **Sortez moi de là bouffon./Vas-y dégage-moi de ta merde!**

- **Attends quoi?/Connard tu te fous de ma gueule?**

- **C'est toi qui te fous de moi ! / Attendre quoi petit con?!** "

Les deux avaient parlé en même temps. Katsuki s'était approché pour se mettre devant Deku en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard. C'était quoi cette connerie? Le mec se foutait de sa gueule ou ça se passait comment. De rage, il envoya une explosion dans la tête de l'autre. Bien évidemment, il l'esquiva et se précipita pour lui envoyer un coup de pied tout droit dans la face. Habitué à son style de combat, Katsuki le bloqua facilement avant de réaliser que... Qu'à cette époque Deku n'utilisait pas encore ses jambes. Il s'arrêta et vit qu'en face le connard avait fait de même.

Quand il vit le grand sourire se former sur le visage du vert, il en fut certain. Il devait avoir compris la même chose que lui. A cette époque, Katsuki ne savait pas que Deku utilisait en principale attaque ses pieds. Les nerfs de Ground Zero se tendirent brutalement alors que l'autre claqua dans ses mains avec un petit rire décalé.

" **Bonjour Kacchan, je vois qu'on est dans la même bouse. Quel heureux hasard !** " Il le faisait déjà chier putain.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


End file.
